Hitler Parody Wiki:Grand Unified Downfall Scenes Database
The Grand Unified Downfall Scenes Database (GUDSDb) is a project in the Hitler Parody Wiki to index all scenes in Downfall in order to coordinate their documentation, particularly in regards to its use in parodies. The project can be divided into two components: ;The Database :The component which organizes all the scenes in one central location. :This component of the project is initiated in 2012 by mfaizsyahmi, using wikitext (holding the database) and javascript-based implementations (to display the database in a readable format). The database switched to lua module-based implementations on September 2015 to provide a more reliable data structure and support for mobile browsers (which are unavailable with the previous javascript implementation). :Links: lua script module, data formatted in lua table. ;The Documentation :The Downfall Scenes pages. With the Der Untergang: The Parody project, its coordinator Soalric was invited to help coordinate this project, and was made an admin for the purpose. Scope GUDSDb tries to cover the Extended version of Downfall, which can be considered a superset of the Theatrical version. Differences between the two versions in scenes are noted, and marked in lists and tables generated. GUDSDb, in some cases, prioritizes scenes which already have a known download link. This include the name, scope and duration of the scene in question. One example is the five Battle Scenes, which are interspread in five different parts of the movie, and is indicated as such in the list, instead of listing five different scenes. However, most scenes with overlapping download links are indexed individually, as is the case with "Bunker Scene 3" and "Bunker Scene 4". This is in part to avoid possible ambiguities that might result from naming the download sources in ordinal order where no similar relation can be observed in the film. i.e. Scenes named "Bunker Scene " are spread across different parts of the film. Where scenes feature several notable occurrences noteworthy for parody making in close intervals (as is the case with After the Original Bunker Scene and Hitler, Grawitz and Günsche) the scene is combined and given a name separate from the known names from the download sources in order to differentiate between them. While this project tries to cover every second of the film, there might be bits and pieces that are left out between scenes, and the project tries to include them in the adjacent scenes that is considered most relevant. An example is the bit where Keitel is talking to Hitler in the planning room, which is generally left out in the Hitler Planning Scene, as it is known to most people. In this regard, the need to add scenes lasting only a few seconds are eliminated. Where ambiguities might arise between two very similarly named scenes (e.g. the two "Hitler is informed" scenes), it is renamed to something more descriptive and unambiguous (e.g. Bormann informs Hitler and Günsche informs Hitler). Uses The database component of GUDSDb is used to populate the following: *Template:Downfall Scene *List of scenes *Category:Downfall Scenes *Template:Infobox scene todo: provide pages that can be embedded elsewhere on the internet using action=render Tasks *Define exact boundaries of scenes - TBD **Rationale: To remove ambiguities on which scene any part of the film belongs to. *Create Lua-based Database - COMPLETED *Implement database into: ** navbox - COMPLETED ** infobox - COMPLETED *Create all Downfall Scene pages- INCOMPLETE *Add Infobox to all Downfall Scene pages - COMPLETE FOR ALL MADE DOWNFALL SCENE PAGES *Add navbox to all Downfall Scene pages - COMPLETE *Add successor box (via navbox) to all pages - INCOMPLETE **HOW TO: Define an "id" to in pages *Define scene offsets and duration in infobox - INCOMPLETE IMPORTANT: Please inform me beforehand before renaming Downfall Scene pages. The database name of the scene *must* match the page title for selflinks to be marked properly.